Hexenkessel-Kampagne/Geschichten
Vowort Liebe Mitrollenspielerinnen, liebe Mitrollenspieler, dieser Thread hier soll die IC-Geschichten und Dokumente unseres Herbstplots, der Hexenkessel-Kampagne dokumentieren. Ich werde im Startpost ein kleines Inhaltsverzeichnis führen. Texte, welche von der Spielleitung verfasst sind, erhalten dabei ein kleines SL als Kürzel angehängt, die anderen Beiträge werden mit dem Namen des Autoren bzw. der Autorin gekennzeichnet. Spielleitung Auszug aus dem Expeditionsbericht von Raz Fixxeldreh ''- Erstellt durch den Diktomat 1-9-4-A -'' Tag 1: Ich liebe den Duft von....streich das, ich hasse alles, was ich hier in dieser Welt riechen muss. Süßlich-eklige Dschungelpflanzen, schwefliger Dampf aus den Kratern und fauliges Fleisch von den Opfern dieser Pflanzenviecher. Warum muss ausgerechnet ich diese Vermessungsmission leiten, hä? Finde einen Weg von Gorgrond in den Tanaanschungel, um bessere Nachschublinien zu ermöglichen. Und mögliche Landeplätze. Ha-ha! Ich gebe zu, die Risikozulage sah lohnenswert aus, aber da wusste ich noch nichts von den Umständen. Also, vom Gebiet. Oder von meinen Begleitern. Der Taure faselt die ganze Zeit von unberührter Natur. Ich bin da mehr für gezähmte, gebrochene und eingekerkerte Natur, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Die will mich immerhin nicht umbringen. Die Trollin ist unheimlich. Und dieser sogenannte ortskundige Führer mit dieser Schädelmaske ist eindeutig wahnsinnig. Ich hasse mein Leben. Tag 4: Logbuch des Feldmessers, Draenorzeit.....streich das! Tag vier, so! Im Süden Gorgrond gibt es verflucht viele Höhlendurchzogene schwefelhaltige Vulkane. Stinken nach verfaulten Eiern, allesamt. Aber wir sind halbwegs schadlos drübergekommen. Dafür haben wir jetzt die Mutter aller Krater gefunden. Ein paar Meilen im Durchmesser, bewaldet. Steilhänge auf allen Seiten. Schätze, Nachschubrouten kann man hier nicht durchziehen. Im Zentrum erkennt man vulkanische Aktivität. Trollin sagt, wir müssen da runter. WARUM HABE ICH MEINEN FALLSCHIRMUMHANG NICHT HIER? Tag 6: Lieber Diktomat, heute habe ich....miese Laune! Dreck noch eins! Wir haben einen Abstieg gefunden und sind nun unten im Krater. Der Taure möchte glaub ich am liebsten hierbleiben. Was nicht so schwer ist, wenn wir keinen Weg hier raus finden. Ich meine, runterkommen ist das eine, hochkommen das andere. Der wahnsinnige Orc faselt etwas von Geistern der Elemente. Immerhin hat er ein Rylak zerhackt, bevor es meine Messvorrichtung fressen konnte. Schmeckt wie Hühnchen! Langsam fange ich an, den großen Kerl zu mögen. Wir haben einen Fluss gefunden und wollen diesem nach Westen folgen. Tag 7: Ich hasse mein Leben! Also, nicht wirklich, eigentlich hänge ich an meinem Leben. Aber hier gefällt es mir nicht. In der Nacht ist Nebel aufgekommen und ich sehe keine fünf Schritt mehr weit. Wir müssen rasten. Im Süden sieht man entfernt lodernde Flammen am Berg im Zentrum und von jenseits des Flusses hört man ab und an schmatzende und stampfende Geräusche. Ich glaube, ich habe einen Schatten gesehen. Immerhin konnte ich ein paar Piranhas angeln. Juhu. Tag 9: Die Mücken bringen mir irgendeine Krankheit glaube ich. Ich habe Fieber. Und der Trupp hat ein Problem. Der Nebel ist nach einem Tag verschwunden. Als wir weiter nach Westen zogen, haben uns diese Pflanzenungeheuer angefallen. Eins sah aus wie ein Draenei mit Wurzeln statt Armen. Die Trollin meinte, es wären Diener irgendwelcher "Botani". Ich mag Brechbohnen lieber. Wir sind nach Süden abgehauen, wo der Feuerberg ist und sie sind uns nicht dahin gefolgt. Hier ist es beinahe unerträglich heiß. Und lebende Flammengeister tanzen durch die Asche und verbrannte Erde da oben. Tag 11: Ich bin ausgedörrt, müde, hungrig. Wir sind ein Stück den Berg hoch, wo es keine Lava gab und die Feuergeister waren grad abgelenkt. Ich hab den Süden des Tals vermessen. Ganz im Westen gibts seltsame Felsnadeln und eine leere Ebene, über die seltsame Wirbelstürme pfeifen. Sonst Dschungel, Dschungel und Dschungel. Aber ich glaube, ich habe einen Pass im Südosten gesehen. Die Trollin will dahin, glaubt offenbar, man könnte doch eine Nachschubroute durch das Gebiet ziehen. Verrückt, völlig verrückt. Tag 12: Wir haben den Orc verloren. Als wir durch die südlichen Felder streiften griffen uns riesenhafte Wespen und stachelige vierbeinige DINGER an. Es war ein ziemliches Gemetzel. Also, an ihnen. Der Orc brüllte wie ein Berserker und schlug zu wie ein Berserker und ich glaube, er hätte uns ebenfalls zerhackt, wenn wir nicht abgehauen wären. Sind wir aber. Auf jeden Fall rannte er hackend und brüllend dem Viehzeug nach und wir haben ihn aus den Augen verloren. Nichtmals die Trollin wollte schauen, ob wir ihn oder die Stechbiester finden, wenn wir der Spur folgen. Haben dafür den pass erreicht und werden morgen den Aufstieg beginnen. Tag 13: Freiheit! Zumindest von diesem Tal. Während wir hochkletterten kam wieder dieser Nebel auf, wie letzte Woche. Von hier oben sieht es aus, als würde man in einem riesigen Kessel weiße Suppe umrühren. Nur die Spitze des Feuerbergs guckt raus, sonst ist es weiß in weiß. Widerliches, grün-weiß. Als Feldmesser muss ich die Karte beschriften und ich hab mich entschlossen, dass Ding als "Hexenkessel" einzutragen. Geschieht ihm verdammt nochmal recht. Der Pass führt runter ans Meer, aber nicht in den Dschungel hinein. Die Trollin ist sauer, weil wir keine Nachschubroute gefunden haben. Ich bin glücklich, weil ich nicht in den Dschungel muss. Wir warten, dass ein Schiff der Horde vorbeikommt, um uns einzusammeln. Mein Risikozuschlag wartet auf mich! Geschichtliche Einführung Prolog I – Die zehrende Flamme Er erwachte verschwitzt und orientierungslos in der Finsternis. Die Flamme des Feuers neben seinem kargen Lager war lange heruntergebrannt und nur noch ein Hauch von Glut war in der grauen Asche zurückgeblieben. Der alte Orc rappelte sich mühsam auf die Beine und rieb sich die Stirn, als er die Eindrücke des Traumes zu sortieren versuchte. Die Elemente des Tals hatten nach ihm gerufen, gequält. So hatte er ihre Stimme noch nie gehört, obwohl er bereits seit dem Frühling seines Lebens hier weilte und mittlerweile, viele Jahre später, tief im Herbst stand. Das Wasser verkochte in seinem Traum, die Erde verbrannte zu Asche und Staub und die Luft wurde von züngelnden Flammen verschlungen, die mehr und mehr Nahrung verlangte. Doch auch das Feuer war nicht glücklich gewesen, wie man es von der arroganten, machtberauschten Flamme gewohnt war. Viel mehr wirkte es gequält, als würde die eigene Hitze ihm Schmerz bereiten. Er atmete durch und wischte sich mit grobem Stoff den Schweiß von der Stirn, bevor er sich ankleidete und die raue Robe überstreifte. Seine Totems wanderten unter die Hanfkordel, die die mittlerweile zu große Stoffbahn um seine Hüfte herum zusammenhielt und trat ins Freie. Draußen war es warm und feucht und seine Zehen gruben sich in weiche Erde, wo sie beinahe etwas versanken in dem wogenden, grünen Gras. Durch die Baumkronen suchte sein Blick die Bergspitze im Zentrum des Tals. Es war ein anständiges Stück Weg, aber wenn etwas mit der Flamme nicht stimmte, so musste er dorthin, wenn er eine Chance haben wollte, ihr zur Hilfe zu eilen. Wie oft morgens hingen Nebelfetzen in dem Dschungel, während er ihn durchwanderte. Aber ihm machte es nichts aus. Er kannte alle Pfade des Tales blind und die anderen Bewohner, natürliche wie übernatürliche, waren ihm wohlgesonnen und würden ihm im Notfall den Weg weisen. Doch etwas stimmte nicht. An der Furt floss der Fluss schnell und strömend und statt der herumtollenden Wassergeister fand er nur panische Mindergeister, die den Strom mal hierhin, mal dorthin zogen und ihn während der Überquerung mehrfach fast von den Beinen rissen. So trat er mit gehöriger Vorsicht voran, als er den Rand erreichte, wo der Dschungelboden erst austrocknete und hart wurde, bevor er der Asche wich und wo die grüne Natur vertrocknete und verkohlten Stämmen wich und schließlich den Felsen des Feuerbergs. Er schwitzte bereits wieder und trocknete sich die Stirn mit dem Tuch ab. Langsam ließ er den Blick über die Hänge gleiten. Die Elementare hatten untypischerweise ihre Wanderungen entlang der Lava eingestellt und verharrten auf Klippen und Vorsprüngen wie stille Wächter. Flammen loderten wie eine Mauer über die Wege und die Hitze ließ die Luft über dem Berg flimmern. Doch hätte es keines weiteren Anblicks bedurft, als dem, den die Spitze des Berges bot. Wo normalerweise der orangene Glanz von Lava und ab und an eine Stichflamme zu sehen war, wo der Herr des Feuers Hof hielt, loderte eine grüne Flamme. Widerliches, grün, von dem schwarzer Rauch aufstieg und deren krankes Licht in das halbe Tal hinab zu fallen schien. Der Geruch von Verderbnis lag in der Hitze, während er sich erneut über die Stirn wischte. Was auch immer es war, er würde damit nicht alleine fertig werden. Nach einigen Momenten des Nachdenkens wusste er, dass nicht viele Klans in Frage kamen, die er um Hilfe bitten konnte. Die seltenen Reisenden der letzten Monate hatten ihm berichtet, dass viele Clans zu einer eisernen Horde zusammengefunden hatten und eine Nachricht von den Wächtern des Gewölbes im Tanaandschungel hatte ihn vor deren Verderbnis gewarnt. Nun musste diese Macht bis hier her gekommen sein. Der Orc schauderte einen Moment, als er darüber nachdachte. Dann entrang sich ein Knurren seiner Kehle, als er den Entschluss gefasst hatte. Die Frostwölfe kämpften gegen die eiserne Horde und sie hatten große Schamanen in ihren Reihen. Wenn ein Clan Hilfe bieten mochte, dann sie. Leise wie der Wind verschwand er wieder zwischen den Bäumen und die Nebel hüllten ihn ein wie ein Mantel, als er die Geister von Luft um Wasser um ihre Hilfe bat. Prolog II – Am Rande des Abgrunds Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie Haruuns Ruf hörte. Ein paar Schritte brachten sie zu seiner Position hinüber, wo sie sich neben ihn hinter einen Felsen drückte, den Schwanz eingeklappt, um ein kleineres Ziel zu bieten. „Ja?“ fragte sie. Der bullige Verteidiger spähte über die Kante hinunter, wo man den Beginn des Abhangs sehen konnte, an dem sich die schmale Rampe kurvenreich die Steilwand des Kraters emporwand. Solange man ihn im Blick hatte, war man hier oben vor bösen Überraschungen relativ sicher, solange man den anderen Zuweg im Blick behielt. Aber auch darum kümmerte sich ein Mitglied des kleinen Spähtrupps. „Da unten läuft jemand. Orc. Scheint in Eile zu sein.“ meldete der Verteidiger. Nun erhob sie sich ebenfalls, um einen Blick nach unten zu werfen. Neben der grünen Flamme auf der Spitze des Berges in der Mitte des Tales war unter dem Blätterdach der Bäume nichts zu erkennen. Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, ob die Man’ari sich nicht darum kümmerten, dass ihre Präsenz auf Meilen hinweg sichtbar war. Aber dort, am Waldrand konnte man tatsächlich einen Orc erkennen. Er sah braun aus, aber sie war nicht ganz sicher, ob es die Kleidung oder Hautfarbe war. Auf jeden Fall wäre er eine willkommene Quelle für Informationen, selbst wenn er ein Feind war. Aber Haruun hatte recht. Der Orc wirkte eilig. Beinahe rannte er die Rampe empor. „Bleiben wir in Deckung. Wenn es geht, will ich ihn gefangen nehmen.“ Wies sie an und der Verteidiger nickte knapp. An Gehorsam mangelte es ihm nicht, wobei manchmal der Zorn mit ihm durchging. Erneut blickte sie über den Felsen hinab. Einige Minuten vergingen und der Orc hatte etwa die Hälfte der Rampe erklommen, als die Verfolger aus dem Wald kamen und auf den Fuß der Rampe zu hetzten. Vorneweg kamen die Hunde. Dürre Kreaturen, die in unheiligem Feuer brannten, dahinter ein Trupp aus Orcs in Lederrüstungen. Langsamer als die hetzenden Viecher, aber immer noch schnell. Jäger vermutlich, sieh sah Speere und mit wiederhaken versehene Ketten. „Zu viele“ sagte Harrun und sie musste ihm recht geben. Aber es war ihre Aufgabe, etwas über den Krater herauszufinden. Aufmerksam blickte sie über den Rand des Felsblocks in die Tiefe. Dann senkte sich ihr Blick langsam und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, während ein leiser Pfiff die andere Verteidigerin von ihrem Wachposten zu den anderen rief. „Achtung.“ Sie klopfte gegen den Fels. „Wenn der Orc da in die letzte Kurve geht, drücken wir gemeinsam.“ Knappes Nicken der beiden anderen. Erneut spähte sie nach unten, wo sich inzwischen die Hunde auf die Rampe begeben hatten, die Orcs mit etwas Abstand im Schlepptau. Der Orc in der Robe, inzwischen konnte sie den Stoff von der braunen haut darunter unterscheiden, machte sich derweil an die letzte Gerade. „Los.“ Kommandierte sie und presste sich gegen den Fels. Neben sich hörte sie leises Ächzen und das Scharren der Hufe auf dem Felsen, als ihre Kameraden sich den Mühen anschlossen. Einige Momente geschah nichts, dann knirschte es und der Fels rutschte ein Stückchen. Noch eines. Und dann zog ihn sein Gewicht nach unten und er verschwand über die Kante. Der andere Orc hatte innegehalten, und starrte der abgehenden Lawine nach, die sich über den Weg ergoss und die Hunde auseinandertrieb wie ein Schnapper einen Schwarm kleinerer Fische. Haruun winkte ihn nach oben, bevor sie sich ihm zuwandte. Ihr orcisch war nicht gut, aber sie hatte zumindest ein wenig Erfahrung. „Grüße. Wer bist du? Warum jagen sie dich?“ Einfache Fragen. Unter der Kapuze aus rauem Stoff war der Orc runzelig und sein Haar und der lange Backenbart waren weiß wie der Schnee des Frostfeuergrats. Nach einigen Momenten der Überlegung seufzte er und nickte. „Zumindest habt ihr mich gerettet. Ich schulde euch eine Antwort. Ich bin Bragol, genannt der Einsiedler und lebe seit langem in diesem Tal. Ich habe gesehen, was sie tun, aber als ich die Elemente um Hilfe bat, müssen sie mich bemerkt haben. Hätten die Seen mich nicht verborgen, so wäre ich nicht entkommen.“ Sie überlegte. Er wäre sicherlich ein wertvoller Gefangener, doch war er kein Feind und ein Gegner der Legion. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was willst du tun?“ fragte sie. Der Orc hob die Hand und wischte sich fahrig über die Stirn. „Der Frostwolfclan. Seine Schamanen können vielleicht helfen. Wenn die Finsternis die Elemente packt, bedeutet das großes Unheil.“ Sie überlegte, als Haruuns dazwischenfuhr. „Sie klettern über das Geröll, wir haben keine Zeit.“ Sie nickte. „Ihr könnt mitkommen.“ sprach sie zum Orc. „Ihr erzählt uns was ihr wisst. Wir helfen dir in die Nähe eines Lagers.“ Erneut einige Momente stillen Nachdenkens, währenddessen der Orc sie aus warmen, braunen Augen betrachtete. „Gut. Aber, wie ist dein Name?“ Sie musste lächeln, während sie sich bereits abwandte, um den Trupp in den dichten Dschungel hinabzuführen. „Kooru.“ sagte sie. Prolog III – Herold des Untergangs Er kauerte in der Asche, das Gesicht zu Boden gesenkt und den Speer quer vor sich abgelegt, während der Zorn der Meisterin über ihn hereinbrach. „Verloren?“ zischte sie. „Es war ein einzelner, einsamer Orc. Ihr wart ein Trupp und hattet Diener der Meister bei euch. Wie konntet ihr ihn verlieren?“ Er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Hitze noch etwas unerträglicher wurde und wand sich etwas. „Es waren Draenei, Herrin. Wir haben sie an der Klippe gesehen. Sie blockierten den Weg mit Felsen. Bis wir hinüber waren….“. Ihr Stab traf ihn seitlich am Schädel. „Ich erkläre euch gleich, was es bedeutet, ‚hinüber‘ zu sein.“ zischte sie. Dann wandte sie sich ab und marschierte durch die Asche einige Schritte davon. Er hielt es für sicher, den Blick zu erheben. Die Meisterin trug eine Plattenrüstung, wie sie unter den Schwarzfelsorcs üblich war, doch anstatt der üblichen, orangen Einlegearbeiten glühten die Verzierungen ihrer Rüstung im höllischen Grün von Gul’dans ‚Meistern‘. In ihrer Hand ruhte ein Stab aus purem Stahl der Schmelzöfen des Schwarzfelsenclans. Auch diese Waffe war inzwischen mit höllischen Runen in grün überzogen und erweckte in ihm Anflüge von Furcht. Angst. Er hasste Angst und in seinem inneren wuchs der Grimm mit sich selbst. Was war schiefgegangen? Am Anfang standen Träume von Ruhm. Von Eroberung. Doch was folgte war eine Serie von Niederlagen. Ob in den eisigen Weiten des Frostfeuergrates oder beim Rückzug durch Talador in den Tanaandschungel. Immer wieder war er auf Seite der Verlierer. Er hatte überlebt. Und er verfluchte sich. Sieg oder Tod hieß es. Aber er wollte nicht sterben und seine Brüder auch nicht. So schlichen sie durch den Schnee und durch die Wälder, schlossen sich dem Rückzug an und endeten im Tanaan. Gedemütigt und wütend. Dann kamen die Hexenmeister mit ihren Versprechen und ihrer Magie und die Wahl war, zu dienen oder zu sterben. Er hatte sich fürs dienen entschieden und seine Kumpanen mit ihm. Doch anstatt in einem letzten Kampf glorreich zu sterben, waren er und seine Rotte unter das Kommando eines Trupps geraten, der vom Tanaandschungel hinfort zog, als sei es ihr Schicksal, nicht mal eine letzte Schlacht ordentlich schlagen zu dürfen. Während er und die Seinen als Späher dienten, entbehrlich, gab es noch die Schwarzfelsen. Er schnaubte unterdrückt. Genau wie sie waren sie geflohen. Aber anders als Sie erst, als der Stolz es gestattete und die Hexer so oder so alle Kräfte in Gorgrond evakuierten. Und so war ihre Arroganz ungebrochen. Eher noch vermehrt durch die Macht, die ihnen der Fremde versprochen hatte. Herrisch und brutal waren sie und am meisten die Meisterin, die sie anführte. Gerade stampfte sie den Stab auf den Boden und orangene Flammen züngelten aus dem Lavabecken vor ihr auf. „In der Schmiede beherrschten wir die Geister von Stein und Feuer. Und das tun wir hier nun ebenfalls.“ Knurrte sie in seine Richtung gewandt. „Ich sollte euch als Zunder verwenden, damit ihr zu etwas nutze seid.“ Sie bleckte kurz ihre Hauer. In seinem Inneren wollte er widersprechen. Sie hatte gar nichts beherrscht, wenn er die Gespräche richtig in Erinnerung hatte. Sie war eine angehende Flammenbändigerin gewesen. In Ausbildung und eine von vielen. Sie hatte sicher nie mehr getan als winzige Flämmchen und Kiesel zu kontrollieren. Aber der Fremde hatte ihr geholfen und daher war es besser zu schweigen. In diesem Moment spürte er seine Hand auf der Schulter. Eine sanfte Berührung, doch sie ließ ihn stärker erschaudern als die Demonstrationen der Meisterin. Er war sicher, dass der Fremde wusste, dass er über ihn nachgedacht hatte. „Haltet euch zurück.“ erklang hinter ihm die Stimme des Fremden. Weich war sie, gleitend wie anschmiegsame Seide, wie Honig für die Ohren. In seiner Kehle regte sich ein Hauch von würgendem Ekel, während der Fremde an ihm vorbei zu der Meisterin ging. „Auch ihr habt eure Aufgabe noch nicht abgeschlossen und solange wie unsere Arbeit andauert, werden wir hier niemanden einfach verbrennen.“ Einen Moment dachte er, dass es besser wäre zu verbrennen, als von dem Fremden in Schutz genommen zu werden. Er trug eine Robe mit einem gefleckten Muster aus Gelb und Grün und Braun und eine Kapuze, die seinen Kopf einhüllte, während er sein Gesicht hinter einer ebenso gefärbten Maske versteckte. Nicht einmal Löcher für die Augen waren geblieben, dort wo sie hätten sein sollen, verzierten kleine Linsen aus grünem Kristall die Maske und gewährten keinen Blick ins Innere. Die Meisterin senkte den Blick und knurrte, wagte es aber nicht zu widersprechen. Er war sicher, auch sie hatte Angst vor dem Fremden, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte. „Sehr gut.“ stellte der Maskierte entspannt fest und wandte sich um. Erneut kam er zu dem Knienden Orc und ging etwas in die Hocke. „Du und deine Freunde. Ihr müsst keine Angst haben. Wenn ihr das nächste Mal auf die Jagd geht, wird mein Geschenk bei euch sein und euch zu Erfolg verhelfen.“ Das machte ihm Angst. Die Geschenke des Fremden veränderten einen. Den Körper ebenso wie die Seele. Aber er senkte nur den Kopf und murmelte seinen Dank. Und der Fremde ließ ab und erhob sich, breitete die Arme aus, bevor er sich an die Runde wandte. „Hört mir zu. Ihr alle. Ich erkläre es noch einmal. Mein Herr ist auf dem Weg in diese Welt und er verlangt einen Thron zu sitzen und Diener zu seiner Verfügung. Helft mir, ihm dies zu beschaffen und ihr werdet belohnt werden mit Macht jenseits eurer Vorstellung und Teil haben an der neuen Ordnung dieser Welt. Denn alles, was sich nicht ändert, muss weichen, um Platz für das neue zu machen. Wohlan!“ Prolog IV - Nie wieder! Das Licht der Fackeln erleuchtete den Kommandotisch in unstetem Schein, nachdem der alte Orc geendet hatte. Na'Shi betrachtete ihn nachdenklich und schob unterbewusst den Unterkiefer etwas nach vorne. Die Worte des Schamanen hatten sie beunruhigt. Ringsum standen die anderen Mitglieder des Kriegsrates und ihre Mienen zeigten verschiedene Facetten von Verdüsterung und Wut. Rorkas, ein orcischer Rottenmeister auf der anderen Seite des Tisches erhob als erster die Stimme. "Der Frostowolfclan unterstützt die Invasion des Tanaandschungels. Und sie halten die Front von Talador aus. Sie werden euch nicht helfen können, Schamane." Der alte Orc senkte den Blick und der Schatten der Kapuze fiel über seine Augen. "Dann ist das Tal verloren." Der Rottenmeister schnaubte. "Von wegen. Als würde die Horde zulassen, dass die Legion auch nur einen Fußbreit Boden in diesem Land gewinnt." Na'Shi sah den Zorn hinter seinen Augen lodern, doch der Orc hatte seinen Körper im Griff. "Wir alle würden uns wünschen, dass dem so wäre", warf eine andre Stimme ein, "aber wir können nicht alle Fronten zeitgleich eindämmen. Der Kampf an der Ostfront muss Priorität haben." Der tiefe Bariton gehörte dem Tauren an ihrer Seite, der mit traurigen Augen die Karte musterte. "Wenn ich meine Meinung ergänzen dürfte..." die helle Stimme gehörte zu der bleichen Elfe mit den Gewändern einer Arkanistin. Ihr Orcisch hatte den seltsamen Akzent magischer Übersetzung. "Ihr spracht von Elementaren in dem Tal?" Der Schamane nickte. "Alle Elemente haben eine Heimat in dem Tal und halten es im Gleichgewicht. Wenn es gestört wird...." er ließ den Satz unvollendet. Die Elfe lächelte mit ihren rötlichen Lippen. "Ich denke, es handelt sich hierbei um eine Kraftquelle, die wir der Legion versagen sollten. Richtig genutzt könnte sie sogar...." "Schweig." hackte ihr der Rottenmeister das Wort ab, "die Elemente gehören zu den Schätzen Draenors und haben einen eigenen Willen. Ihr werdet nicht an ihnen herumfummeln." Ein Knurren ging in Richtung der Elfe. "Ruhe, beide." Die Worte des Schattenjägers waren leise, aber genügten, um dem Streit auf der anderen Tischseite Einhalt zu gebieten. Die gewaltigen Hauer störten seine Sprache, aber niemand zweifelte an der Autorität seiner Worte. "Die Elementare sin' nich' das wichtichste Problem an de' Sache." Der lange, blaue Finger deutete auf die Karte. "Derzaat laufen alle Evakuierungen aus Gohgrond über die Eisendocks und den Seeweg. Un' der ist fast abgeschnitten. Wenn de Legion ein'n Brück'nkopf in den Berg'n errichtet, könnt'se vielleicht weit're, bisher abgeschnitt'ne Trupp'n inn'en Dschungel nachzieh'n." "Völlig korrekt." ergänzte der Goblin, der, auf einer Kiste stehend, neben dem Schattenjäger gerade so über die Tischplatte sehen konnte. "Von Waren, Schmiedegütern, Nahrung und anderem Material wollen wir gar nicht anfangen. Wir haben sie mit dem Wasser und Talador in der Zange." Er schüttelte den kleinen grünen Kopf. "Nein, wir können das auf gar keinen Fall unbeantwortet lassen." "Und mit welchen Truppen?" Der Taure wiegte den schweren Kopf hin und her. "Wenn wir Einheiten von der Front abziehen öffnen wir die Zange an anderer Stelle." Na'Shi räusperte sich. "Wir erwarten die Ankunft neuer Kräfte aus Azeroth für das Wochenende. Es sind einige Truppen aus Orgrimmar zugesagt und die anderen Städte bemühen sich ebenfalls." Die Elfe nickte wohlwollend. "Aus Silbermond wird sicherlich ebenfalls Verstärkung eintreffen. Ich bin sicher, unsere Expertise wäre in dieser Sache von Nutzen, wenn man uns die Anleitung überlassen würde." Knurrender Protest kam sofort von der Seite. "Sicherlich nicht. Die Elementare sind keine Spielzeuge für euch." Mit der Faust auf dem Tisch wandte sich der Rottenmeister an den Schattenjäger. "Lasst mich die Kräfte anführen und unsere Feinde zerschmettern! Die Legion wird zerstört sein, bevor sie weiß, was mit ihr geschieht." Der Taure seufzte leicht "Bei allem Respekt, aber eure Gefühle trüben euer Urteilsvermögen. Ihr wäret keine gute Wahl. Besser wäret ihr an der Hauptfront aufgehoben." "Ich hab' de Entscheidung scho' getroff'n." erklang einmal mehr die Stimme des Schattenjägers. Woraufhin sich alle Blicke erneut zum Kopfende des Tisches wandten. "Na'Shi wird de` Trupp'n im Kriegsspea abhol'n un' ind'n Kampf führ'n." Für einen Moment war sie überrascht, dann erblühte der Stolz in ihrer Brust und sie hob die zur Faust geballte Hand an die Brust. "Meine Kraft für die Horde." Der Orc bleckte die Hauer. "Vergiss nicht. Die Legion hat die Horde einmal verführt. Das passiert nicht nochmal! Die Legion wird uns NIE WIEDER in die Hände bekommen." Erneut knallte seine Faust auf den Tisch. Sie bleckte die kleinen Hauer, aber wich nicht zurück. "Nie wieder." bestätigte sie. Der Schattenjäger ließ das Messer zwischen den Fingern kreisen und schleuderte es auf den Tisch, wo es sich mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag in die Karte bohrte, wo das Zielgebiet lag. "Sorch für de' Schiffe." wandte sich der Schattenjäger an den Goblin "Un' Na'shi?" Sie neigte den Kopf. "Nimm de' Schaman'n mit. Kann nich' schad'n un' er kenn's Gebiet." Erneut salutierte sie und wandte sich unter den Augen der anderen Kriegsräte ab, um zur Tür zu marschieren, das Haupt gehoben und der Schritt beschwingt, als sie nocheinmal die Stimme hörte. "Eh, Na'Shi?". Sie drehte sich um. "Wenn de' Allianz au' da sein sollt'. Du bis' fü' de' Legion da. Feinde wegmach'n, nich' neue find'n. Kla'?" Sie nickte, bevor sie erneut kehrt machte und durch die Tür nach draußen trat. V – Für die Ehre! An der langen Tafel hatte er einen Ehrenplatz zur rechten Hand des Kommandanten Jameson, aber hier, in der Halle stand er eher am Rande. Schlussendlich war sein Posten eher ein Zugeständnis an frühere Leistungen und eine Rücksichtnahme auf sein Alter denn eine wirkliche Ehre. Der alte Zwerg seufzte und genehmigte sich noch einen Schluck aus dem Humpen. Das Bier hielt ihn immerhin aufmerksam. Die Reihe der Tagesordnungspunkte war lang und ermüdend. Viel Gerede über den Seekrieg. Er hasste Wasser und welches, in dem er nicht stehen konnte, ganz besonders. Gerade berichtete eine Draeneispäherin von sonst wo, wie sie einen Orcschamanen gerettet hatte. Er schnaubte und nahm noch einen Schluck. Orcs zu retten, das hätte es früher nicht gegeben. Aber die Zeiten hatten sich geändert. Die anderen Offiziere dagegen hatte eine gewisse Unruhe erfasst. Karten wurden hervorgeholt und verglichen, während sie sich um den Tisch scharrten und schnatterten. "....Horde könnte Landbrücke eröffnen....." "....aber die Legion...." "...sollen sie sich gegenseitig zerlegen...." Seine Gedanken drifteten derweil durch die Geschichten der Nordendkampagne. Eines Abends hatte ihm ein Argentumoffizier erzählt, wie der Anführer des Kreuzzuges sein Land, seine Titel und alles andere verloren hatte, weil er für einen Orc eingestanden hatte. Das Met war gut gewesen und die Geschichte hatte ihn gerührt. Sein Blick wanderte zu der Draenei, die nach wie vor an den Stufen zu der Empore der Offiziere verharrte und sie aus leuchtenden Augen betrachtete. Er fragte sich, wie ihr Volk wohl zu den Verbrechen der Orcs stehen mochte und ihrer Rettungsaktion. Derweil war am Tisch das Gespräch zu einem Dialog zwischen Jameson und einem anderen, menschlichen Offizier mit dem Akzent eines Gilneers geworden. Wenn er es richtig Begriff debattierten sie darüber, ob eine Expedition sinnvoll erschien oder ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn sich Legion und Horde gegenseitig abschlachteten und die Allianz sich um andere Dinge kümmern würde. Er grummelte. Er gehörte ins Feld, nicht an diese Tafel. Jameson hatte sich derweil in wenig in Rage geredet. Der Kommandant war jung, aber energisch und er mochte ihn. "Das Risiko ist zu groß! Was geschieht, wenn die Horde versagen sollte? Oder wenn sie gewinnt und entscheidet, das Gebiet gegen uns einzusetzen? Die Allianz muss ins Feld ziehen!" Er seufzte und nahm einen weiteren Schluck, während der Gilneer antwortete. "Und wenn ihr recht hättet, mit wessen Blut würdet ihr den Feldzug bezahlen?" So ging es eine Weile hin und her, ein Schlagabtausch über Möglichkeiten, Einwände und Antworten. Er grinste in sich hinein, während Jameson die Einwände seines Gegenübers nach und nach ausräumte. Doch ihm gefiel das Lächeln des Gilneers nicht, als dieser schließlich die Hände hob. "Also gut." er nickte. "Mir scheint, ihr habt diese Sache ordentlich überdacht und bis in die Details durchgeplant. Ich schätze, ihr werdet dann selbst das Kommando übernehmen?" Das Lächeln in dem Gesicht des Gilneers vertiefte sich. "Ich bin sicher, eure taktischen Einsichten werden uns hier sehr fehlen, aber es ist nicht zu ändern und ich vertrete euch gerne, solange die Helden und anderen Kräfte im Dschungel weilen." Er runzelte die Stirn, als Jameson verunsichert wirkte. Die braunen Brauen seines Freundes waren zusammengezogen. "Nun, die meisten Offiziere sind im Einsatz oder nicht von passendem Rang..." Er wirkte unschlüssig. Der Gilneer neigte sacht das Haupt "Natürlich können wir auch meinen Operationsplan verwenden...." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus dem Humpen. Plötzlich fielen die Puzzlestücke seines Gedankengangs in seinem Kopf zusammen. Die Sorgen seines Freundes. Sein Platz. Die Geschichte von Fordring. Alles fügte sich zu einem wunderbaren Ganzen. Mit einem wuchtigen Schlag krachte der Humpen auf den Tisch, während er sich erhob. "ICH werde gehen!" erklärte er. Mit einem Grinsen nahm er das irritierte Gemurmel der anderen Stabsmitglieder zur Kenntnis, aber er blickte zu der Draenei, als er fortfuhr. "Ich habe den Rang und ich verstehe vielleicht wenig von Taktik, aber viel von Ehre. Und Vor- und Nachteile seien verdammt. Wenn die Dämonenbrut eine Tracht Prügel verdient, dann werden wir uns nicht verstecken und ORCS unsere Drecksarbeit machen lassen." fluchte er, bevor er sich direkt an Jameson wandte. "Lasst mich gehen und ich werde das Problem erledigen. Ich verstehe Soldaten und wenn sie unerfahren sein sollten, werden sie mir eher folgen als den meisten anderen hier." Der große Mann, der ihm zum Freund geworden war, zögerte einen Moment, bevor er schließlich nickte. "Gut, dann betraue ich euch mit der Operation. Ihr habt ja alle Details schon gehört. Bringt mir die Leute heil zurück." Er lächelte. Und Uwen Goldhammer lächelte zurück und hob die Faust an die Brust. "Für die Ehre!". Und einmal war der Stab auf seiner Seite. Vermutlich das erste und letzte Mal. "Für die Ehre! Für die Allianz!" halte es ihm nach, während er die Stufen hinabstieg und der Draenei zuwinkte "Auf gehts, Schätzchen, du wirst mir den Weg zeigen müssen." Während er hinaus stapfte betete er innerlich zum Licht, dass ein paar der Leute unter seinem Kommando mehr von Strategie und Logistik verstanden als er. VI – Ein Moment der Ruhe Der größere der Monde Draenors stand fahl am Himmel und sein Licht ließ die Wellenkämme in sachtem Silber leuchten, während sie langsam an den Strand rollten. Koora beobachtete sie. Manchmal verfolgt sie einen Wellenkamm von weit draußen, bis er sich am Ufer brach, mal irrte ihr Blick rastlos über das dunkle Wasser. Ihr Schweif wischte nervös mit der Spitze durch den Sand, während sie nachdachte. Bald würde die Allianz, diese Wesen aus einer anderen Welt, mit ihr in die Berge zurückkehren. Das zumindest hatte der Zwerg, ein kleines, sehr haariges Wesen, versprochen, der bei der Versammlung für ihr Anliegen das Wort ergriffen hatte. Sie war ihm dankbar für seine Worte, doch unsicher ob seines Verhaltens. Er hatte sie gebeten, als seine Führerin zu dienen und sie beabsichtigte, ihm zu helfen, wo sie konnte. Das zumindest schuldete sie den Fremden, die hier waren, um ihnen zu helfen und die Legion zu bekämpfen. Aber ihm fehlte die Erhabenheit, die sie üblicherweise mit Weisheit und Edelmut verband. Sie seufzte, während ihr Blick zum Mond hinauf glitt. In zwei Tagen sollten die Verstärkungen über eine Brücke zwischen den Welten in dieser Stadt eintreffen und am Tag danach würden die Schiffe in See stechen, wenn alles nach Plan verlief. Sie atmete die Seeluft ein, während sie sich langsam in den Sand hockte. Sie würde die Stille genießen und beten, denn bald würde dafür keine Zeit mehr bleiben. Nicht weit entfernt, noch auf derselben Insel, aber mit eigenen Sorgen beschäftigt, ließ der alte Orc seine Hand durch das Wasser gleiten und spürte den Geistern im Inneren nach. Er war müde, seine Lider schwer geworden und seine Gedanken trieben durch die Tiefe. Wie schillernde Luftblasen tauchten die Bilder vor ihm auf und trieben vorüber. Die Erinnerung an den Traum vom Feuer. Der Kraterrand vor ihm, während er vor den Dienern der grünen Flamme floh. Das Gesicht der Draenei, die ihn davon geführt hatte. Das Gesicht der jungen Trollin, die sein Tal retten sollte. Ein junges Gesicht, voller Stolz und Tatendrang, aber noch ohne die Falten der Erfahrung. Sie hatte sich in einer Revolution auf jener anderen, fremden Welt verdient gemacht, hatte sie ihm erzählt. Im Kampf gegen andere Orcs, die ihre Zukunft sein sollten, aber irgendwie auch doch nicht waren. Sie trug den Mantel der Kommandantin tapfer, aber noch wirkte er ihr etwas zu groß, ganz wie die Aufgabe, die ihr vor ihr liegen mochte. Der Wind blies von Osten her, von der Barrierensee über das Eiland hinweg zum Kontinent hin. Er bat den Wind und die Strömung darum, ihnen zu helfen. Bald würden die schweren Stahlschiffe ihre Anker lichten und zu dem Tal fahren. Seine Gedanken trieben dahin, wie im Traum zum Krater, an den er bald mit so viel Veränderung zurückkehren würde. Und dort, wo langsam am Morgen die Sonne über die Wände schaute, wartete er. Während sich die Nebel lichteten streifte er durch das Grün der Wälder und schnupperte. Sein Geruchssinn war besser geworden. Sein Blick schärfer. Er fühlte den Drang, zu jagen. Mit seinen Brüdern. Feinde zerreißen und Blut zu schmecken....er schüttelte sich, rief sich zur Ordnung. Das Geschenk des Fremden hatte ihn verändert. und während die Nebel sich langsam verflüchtigten schnupperte er die Luft. Stark fühlte er sich. Wild. Kein Verlierer mehr. Beinahe bildete er sich ein, in dem Wind, welcher aus dem Osten heran trieb, seine Beute wittern zu können. Einmal war sie ihm entkommen, aber beim nächsten Mal würde dieses Kunststück nicht gelingen. Er wartete und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die spitzer gewordenen Hauer. Er lauerte. Noch war es still doch er träumte bereits. Wie der Jäger von seiner Beute. Bald. Bald würden sie kommen. Er starrte in das grüne Dickicht um sich hinein, während der erste Sonnenstrahl durch das Blätterdach brach und die Finsternis vertrieb. Sie würden kommen, und der Dschungel würde auf sie warten. center|400px Aushänge/Rekrutierungsgesuche An den Anschlagsbrettern der Horde Höret den Klang der Kriegstrommeln! Auf dem Draenor jenseits des roten Portals stehen unsere Armeen einem neuen Feind gegenüber. Die Überreste der sogenannten 'Eisernen Horde' sind nach ihren Niederlagen schwach im Willen geworden und haben ihr Knie vor den Dämonen gebeugt und sich dem Rausch ihres Blutes hingegeben! Unsere Vergangenheit lehrt uns, was dieser Fehler für uns alle bedeutet. Nur durch große Opfer konnten wir die Freiheit erlangen! Nie mehr soll ein Dämon Fuß auf diese Welt setzen! Die Geschichte wird sich nicht wiederholen! Die Horde wird unsere unverdorbenen Brüder auf Draenor NICHT im Stich lassen! Jeder der Willens ist, den Dämonen die Stirn zu bieten, ist in Orgrimmar willkommen, um gemeinsam loszuziehen! Sucht nach den Kriegsrufern im Tal der Ehre! Hebt eure Äxte und Speere! Marschiert mit uns! Lasst die Erde unter dem Tritt unseres Marsches erbeben! Und wenn wir vor ihnen stehen, lasst sie unseren Ruf hören! Lok'tar Ogar! Sieg oder Tod! '' In Goblinisch ''Hilf dir, hilf der Horde! DU bist ein Spezialist für Logistik, Sprengstoffe oder Mechanik? DU bist jemand, der Chancen ergreift und Risiken voll im Griff hat? DU bist auf der Suche nach Gewinnmöglichkeiten, die noch nie ein Goblin gesehen hat? Dann bist DU der Goblin, den WIR suchen! Eine neue WELT voll UNGENUTZTER RESSOURCEN! HANDELSPARTNER, die noch NIE einen GOBLINVERTRAG GESEHEN HABEN! UNZÄHLIGE MECHANISCHE UNGETÜME, die erforscht werden müssen! MASSENHAFT OPFER, die straflos GESPRENGT und als VERSUCHSGELÄNDE genutzt werden können! Eine UNFALLVERSICHERUNG für OKKUPATIONSBEDINGTE SCHÄDEN! Interesse? MELDE DICH! Bei Rekrutierungsoffizier Funksprüh in Orgrimmar! DER TANAANDSCHUNGEL WARTET! '''WICHTIGER HINWEIS:' Sollte ein Nicht-Goblin eine Übersetzung des Plakates anfragen, ist die korrekte Antwort, dass es "patriotische Gefühle" und die "Horde als Familie" betont - Übersetzungsfehler sind STRAFBAR! '' In den Städten der Blutelfen Ehre den Sin’dorei! Ein Aufruf an alle waffenfähigen Krieger und kundigen der offensiven Magie. Der Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen, Schwert und Schild, der Kunst des Arkanen, oder der Berührung des Lichtes sind Eure Meisterschaft? Ihr seid in der Lage über kurze Zeit über den ungleich niederen Stand anderer Völker hinweg zu sehen? Dann meldet Euch noch heute im Zentrum zur Rekrutierung Freiwilliger um dem Stand der Horde vor Augen zu führen, dass das thalassische Heer seine Stellung als schlagkräftig geführte Streitmacht zu Recht trägt! Lasst die Banner des Reiches selbst in den entlegensten Winkeln Draenors wehen! Hebt mit Stolz Eure Waffen, Brüder und Schwestern und vereinigt Eure Stärken um den urbanen Ressourcen jener Welt bis hin in den Dschungel des Tanaan unter unserem Siegel stehen zu sehen. Soldauszahlungen für geleistete Dienste stehen ebenso zur Verfügung wie Portalstellungen in gesicherte Bereiche, sowie Grund – und medizinischer Erstversorgung. Meldet Euch noch heute bei den ausgewiesenen Rekrutierungsstellen! Das Siegel des thalassischen Reiches prangt unter dem Schreiben, neben einer hochoffiziellen Unterschrift eines Sekretärs aus dem Sonnenzornturm Anschlagsbretter der Allianz Pergament Nr. 1 Dieses Schreiben richtet sich an alle Verbündete und Kämpfer der Allianz: Möge das Licht uns erneut zum Sieg führen! Lasst die Opfer unserer Vorfahren nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Lasst sie uns eine Lehre sein! Die brennende Legion darf nicht obsiegen. Rettet unsere Schwestern und Brüder auf Draenor vor dem Schicksal, welches uns zu Teil wurde. Kämpft für das, was wichtig ist: Freunde, Gefährten, Kinder, für die Freiheit! Fasst Mut, gemeinsam wird die brennende Legion geschlagen werden. Die Hand der Naaru rekrutiert deshalb ab sofort jeden Soldaten, der an der Seite der Allianz und der Horde gegen die Besudelung durch Dämonen kämpfen möchte. Die Triumvire der Einheit, Ataal, Sahjela und Shalenya, erwarten in Sturmwind jeden Interessenten mit Mut, Kampfkraft oder Heilungskünsten und unerschütterlichem Glauben. Auch in der Exodar werden am ersten und dritten Abend der nächsten Woche Interessenten rekrutiert. Meldet Euch also zahlreich und lasst das Licht siegen! Für die Allianz! Ehre den Naaru! Pergament Nr. 2. Bürger Sturmwinds, Helden der Allianz! Voller Stolz lässt die Krone verkünden, dass unsere glorreiche Kampagne in der fernen Welt Draenor sich dem entscheidenden Sieg nähert. Die geballte Macht des Löwen und seiner Verbündeten hat den Panzer der Eisernen Horde unter seinen Klauen zermalmt! Ihre größten Bastionen fielen unter dem Feuer unserer Kanonen, ihre größten Kommandanten erlagen den Klingen unserer tapferen Männer und Frauen. Doch der Krieg in Draenor ist noch nicht vorbei, Azeroth noch nicht gerettet. Die Orcs erstarken auf unserem Marsch auf die Höllenfeuerzitadelle in einem neuen Pakt mit der Brennenden Legion. Ihre neue besudelte Macht und ihr widerwärtiges Dämonengetier treiben unsere tapferen Streiter wieder an die Grenzen ihrer Kräfte. Das Licht selbst verlangt nun umso mehr, dass wir diese Ausgeburten des Nethers wieder zurück in die Hölle verdammen, aus der sie gekrochen kamen! Im Namen seiner königlichen Hoheit König Varian Wrynn ist hiermit jedes taugliche Mitglied der Allianz aufgerufen, sich am 27. Tag des neunten Monats ab der 20. Stunde zur Rekrutierung in der Kommandozentrale in der Altstadt zu melden. Unterstützt die vereinten Streitkräfte der Allianz, damit unsere Armeen an den Toren des Feindes den Sieg erringen und die Orcs sowie ihre Dämonenherren vernichten können! Es wird Zeit, dass diese Bedrohung endgültig sein Ende findet! Jede Kraft, jede Hand wird benötigt! Azeroth braucht seine Helden mehr denn je. Für den Ruhm und die Ehre der Allianz! In den Städten der Nachtelfen Tor ilisar'thera'nal! Unsere Wacht wird ein Mal mehr herausgefordert. Die Legion hat ihr Gesicht auf dem Draenor der Vergangenheit gezeigt und einmal mehr halten Verderbnis und Korruption Einzug in die Orcs und alle Natur jenseits des dunklen Portals. Bereits einmal fielen durch das Portal die Diener der Legion in diese Welt ein und trotz ihres Niedergangs verblieben Narben, die auch nach Dekaden nicht heilen wollen. Kein weiteres Mal sollen sie einen Makel auf dem Boden unserer Länder hinterlassen. Erinnern wir uns an unseren Schwur und an unsere Aufgabe. Unsere Wacht währte über Jahrtausende und dies ist nicht die Nacht, in welcher sie endet. Der Feind wird geschlagen werden, bevor er einen Fuß in unsere Wälder zu setzen vermag, bevor er Gelegenheit hat sich zu sammeln und Sklaven zu machen, die er gegen uns führen möchte. Gemeinsam mit unseren Verbündeten müssen wir uns erneut erheben und dem Schrecken entschlossen entgegentreten, denn unsere Mutter kämpft an unserer Seite, wenn wir ihren Namen auf unseren Lippen tragen, ob in dieser Welt oder jenseits der großen Schwärze. Das Schicksal des Stammes vom Baum-über-dem-Rauschen Er war der Älteste seines Stammes und für seinen Schutz verantwortlich. Die anderen sahen zu ihm auf. Und ebenso war er für den Schutz des Baumes zuständig, den sie ihr Heim nannten. Prächtige Hütten von Gras und Holz hatten sie auf seinen Ästen errichtet. Der größte Stamm ihrer Art waren sie in der Umgebung. Und er war klug. Hier oben waren sie sicher vor den Tieren der Umgebung. Doch als die Nacht hereinbrach näherten sich die Riesen. Sie hatten Schwarze, harte Schuppen und ihr tritt zerquetschte Gras und Erde mit Leichtigkeit. Giganten von dem zehnfachen seiner Größe. Und sie begannen, Löcher in die Wurzeln und die Erde um den Baum zu schlagen. Ihm war Angst und Bange, doch er wusste, er musste handeln. Ein paar kurze Befehle schickten die anderen auf die Äste hinaus, wo sie ihre Abwehr vorbereiteten. Riesige Geschosse wälzten sie herbei, Früchte des Baumes, die er ihnen zur Abwehr überlassen hatte. Nacheinander versicherten die anderen, in Position zu sein, die Giganten zu attackieren. Derweil versenkte er sich auf sein inneres Selbst, tastete nach dem Baum und beschwor seine Mächte. Zwei der Giganten waren schon nah an die Borke des Stammes gerückt und er konnte sie vielleicht erreichen. Er würde sie ausschalten müssen, denn es waren viele. Zuerst rief er eine Ranke herbei, die er blitzartig aus dem Boden bohrte. Hinterlistig umschlich er das Bein eines der Giganten und zurrte sich fest, damit er nicht noch näher kommen konnte. Dem anderen wollte er eine Blume vorsetzen, deren Duft große Tiere ablenkte. Normalerweise wandten sie sich anderen Geschäften zu, denn der Staub ließ ihre Gedanken treiben. Doch der Gigant war zu schlau. Vielleicht hatte er unter seinen eisenschuppen auch einfach kein Blut oder Herz oder Gefühl. Dafür gelang es ihm, den anderen zu Fall zu bringen und an den Boden zu fesseln. Er würde den Baum nicht mehr bedrohen. Er gab seinen Geschwistern das Signal anzugreifen. Zuerst traf der jüngste und der Gigant taumelte, doch ging er nicht in die Knie. Derweil zerstörte etwas seine Ranke und befreite den Giganten am Boden, was ihn aus seiner Konzentration riss. Nun, da die Gegner sie bemerkt hatten, durften sie keine Zeit verschwenden. Eilig befahl er weitere Angriffe. Noch ein Treffer, diesmal weiter vom Stamm entfernt. Und der Pfiffikus ihres Stammes nutzte das Jung-Klöschen aus dem Holzhaus eines Vogels um einem weiteren Giganten die Sicht zu rauben. Doch dann kam eine Schlange aus Feuer nach oben und überschüttete alles mit gleißenden Funken, als hätten die Giganten die Sonne selbst beschworen. Nie zuvor hatte er solche Magie gesehen. Er nahm seine Kraft zusammen und sammelte die Stärke des Baumes unter ihm, während er seinen Stab hob. Doch die Giganten blieben nicht untätig. Bis beinahe zum Rand der Umgebung, über seinen Blühort hinweg erstreckte sich ein goldener Schimmer, als gäbe es einen neuen Horizont. Er nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und feuerte die Essenz einer Fliegentöterblume hinunter, die er aus seinem Gedächtnis kannte. Doch dieses unheimliche Licht ließ den Angriff zerplatzen wie ein Blatt einen Regentropfen. Plötzlich war es Taghell, als Blitze aus reinem Licht die Finsternis erhellten. Länger und höher als einer der ihren Rasten sie zu ihnen empor und zerschmetterten das Haus des Jungen. Er hatte versagt. Eilig befahl er den seinen den Rückzug. Erst zum Herz des Baumes, dem Platz, von dem die Äste den Stamm verließen. Doch wusste er, dass die Giganten ihn hier sicherlich zu finden vermochten. Er nahm stumm Abschied. Wehmut machte ihm das Herz schwer, als er die Verbindung löste. Er trieb die seinen zum westlichen Ende seiner Heimat. Dort ragten die Äste über das große Wasser, dass in unendlicher Tiefe dahinfloss. Ihre letzte Chance. Der Jüngste Sprang, den Pfiffikus musste er überzeugen. Der Große folgte. Die letzten beiden wollten nicht springen, so stieß er sie, bevor er selbst hinterher sprang. Die Dunkeltiefe erwartete ihn. Das Unbekannte. Er hoffte, das es weit genug war, dass die Schwarzschuppenwesen mit ihrer Macht des Tages und der Flamme ihn dort nicht zu finden vermochten. Nie hatte er etwas so fremdes und übermächtiges gesehen wie jene Wesen. Herbstplot 2015 - Hexenkesselkampagne - Ende Es wird einen Moment ganz still. Der Wind schweigt, die Erde schweigt…das Wasser scheint stillzustehen, selbst das Knistern der Flammen scheint für ein paar Sekunden auszusetzen….ein Herzschlag…zwei… Dann bricht die Hölle los. Tausend Blitze hageln in jeden Baum, jedes stehende Gewässer, jeden Metallfleck, der sich mehr als einen Meter über dem Boden befindet. Wo Feuer entsteht röhrt es auf und greift postwendend und brutal um sich, langt nach aller Verderbnis in der Umgebung. Der Boden bebt. Gigantische Hammerschläge scheinen das Tal zu treffen. Der Boden bricht auf, gewaltige Klippen entstehen, als Teile absacken und hochgedrückt werden. Im Inneren der Spalten und Risse zeigt sich monumentales, orangenes Glühen. Das Wasser strömt in Sturzbächen vom Himmel, teilweise im fallen noch zu Meteoren aus Eis geformt, nur um sofort zischend zu Dampf zu werden und nach oben zu steigen, um den Sturm einmal mehr zu füttern ''Zwischen dem Knirschen und Bersten des Steins, dem rollenden Donner, dem Zischend es Dampfes und dem fauchen der Flamen scheint die Welt jenseits der Elementaren Enklaven unterzugehen Bald ist die Luft von noch dichterem Nebel erfüllt als an den Nebeltagen. Die Sicht ist weg. Nur noch die Geräusche und ab und an der Widerschein einer Flamme oder eines Blitzes dringen zu euch vor und dazwischen die Flüche, das Wutgebrüll und die Schmerzensschreie der Dämonen, während sie untergehen. Epilog I – In der Ferne Die Lichtung war verbrannt durch das Teufelsfeuer und der Teich in der Mitte war ein Spiegel, der felgrün schimmerte und widerliche Miasmen in die Luft entließ. Im Zentrum hatte man die Leiche eines dieser braunen, einheimischen Wesen an Ketten befestigt und mit magischen Kristallen gepfählt, deren grünes Funkeln dem des Wassers in nichts nachstand. Kla’zik kauerte sich etwas zusammen, während der Schreckenslord seine Anrufungen zu Ende brachte. Das Wesen, dessen Präsenz sie an diesen Ort rufen wollten, war über die Nachrichten von ihrer Welt so ungehalten gewesen, dass es eine direktere Anwesenheit forderte als nur ein Bild aus Kristall-Licht. Mit einem weiteren Aufschimmern der Kristalle und den letzten Formeln des Schreckenslords riss die malträtierte Gestalt im Wasser die Augen auf und begann sich zu wandeln. Das braun wurde zu rot, die Muskeln schwollen an und die Gelenke knackten, als die Knochen sich neu strukturierten. Ein gewaltiger Ruck zerriss die Ketten und in dem Geburtsteich stand eine Groteske. Keine Ähnlichkeit mit wem Wirt war mehr verblieben, mehr erinnerte es an einen Berg aus Fleisch, aus dem in zufälligen Winkeln die Felkristalle herausragten. Auf der Vorderseite das aufgeblähte, verzerrte Gesicht. Kla’zik wich etwas zurück, als er die Präsenz spürte. Nicht ansatzweise die volle Macht des Fürsten, nicht einmal genug fragmentierte Aufmerksamkeit, um ihn nachhaltig zu schädigen, sollte dieser Leib sein Ende finden. Der Schreckenslord sank langsam auf ein Knie herab und neigte sein Haupt. Die anderen Dämonen hielten, wie Kla’zik selbst, respektsvollen Abstand und hofften, nicht bemerkt zu werden. „Und erneut tretet ihr vor mich, um von eurem Versagen zu berichten.“ Die Stimme klang voluminös und ein paar Takte zu schrill und hoch für den Leib, aus dem sie entstammte. „Mir wurde ein Fleck dieser Welt zugesagt, ein Labor, mächtige Sklaven, deren Kraft meine Veränderungen katalysieren könnte und zumindest eine ordentliche Anzahl der Verräterbrüder Velens, die ich zur Erkenntnis über ihre Fehler hätte leiten können.“ Die Groteske zitterte aus dem Inneren herauf, so dass die Fleischlappen in Wellen schaukelten. „Und was habe ich bekommen? Nichts. Dein dummes Ränkespiel? Erfolglos.“ Der Schreckenslord zischte, wagte aber offenbar nicht, zu widersprechen. Kla’zik wusste, dass Wesen, denen ein Schreckenslord nicht widersprach, Wesen waren, denen er lieber nicht begegnete. „Und dann gebe ich dir drei meiner treuen und teuren Diener und meine gesamte Delegation zu dieser Welt mit, um deinen Fehler zu beheben und was geschieht? Am Ende habe ich keine Diener mehr in dieser Welt, geschweige denn eine Delegation. Nicht nur bekomme ich nicht, was ich will, sondern ich muss auch noch mehr senden, um der Legion zu geben, was sie fordert.“ Die Groteske gab eine Reihe von widerlichen, gepeinigten Lauten von sich, als der Zorn von jenseits der Welt durch ihren Leib jagte. Dann hielt sie still, bevor das entstellte Gesicht sich zu einem breiten Lächeln verzog. „Aber genug davon. Es gibt wichtigeres zu besprechen.“ Die Groteske ließ grünen Sabber aus ihren Lefzen rinnen. „Unsere Pläne wurden von diesen Emporkömmlingen aus einer anderen Welt durchkreuzt. Abermals unter Beteiligung der Verräterbrüder. Und sie haben eine Verbindung geschaffen. Ein Paradoxon zwischen Zeit, zwischen Möglichkeiten und Orten.“ Die Fleischgestalt gab ein abnormes Kichern von sich. „Wahrlich faszinierend. Eine Brücke, aber ein Pfad, dessen Existenz Orientierung zerstört, statt sie zu verbessern. Ein Irrweg im kosmischen Ganzen. Aber es verknüpft ihre Welt mit dieser hier.“ Die Gestalt gab einen Wink in die Runde und die Dämonen erhoben sich. „Eure Bestrafung wird aufgeschoben. Faszination und Experimente sind so viel interessanter als simples quälen.“ Kla’zik kicherte leise, als er die Worte vernahm. „Auch wenn das Paradoxon es vielleicht ändert, es vielleicht nie so gewesen ist, und vielleicht nie so sein wird, aber vielleicht habe ich auf dieser anderen Welt vor zehn Äonen ….“ Die Gestalt legte den gewaltigen Kopf schief, schien den Gedanken aber nicht zu Ende zu verfolgen. Schließlich richtete sich der Blick der vier wässrigen Augen erneut auf den Schreckenslord „Schleich dich zwischen diese Andersweltler und such dir einen Weg über diese chaotische Brücke. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, dieses Gewirr näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Und dann kommen wir zum Thema Bestrafung und Rache.“ Und das manische grüne Funkeln in den Augen der Groteske spiegelte die Gier und den Wahnsinn des Wesens wieder, welches derzeit diese Puppe aus Fleisch steuerte. Kategorie:Spielergeschichten Kategorie:Hexenkessel-Kampagne